


Don't Check Your Phone At Work

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Multi, Nude Photos, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi, Kotori, and Hanayo are all dating Maki, and they all love her very much. When it turns out she has to work on her birthday, they decide to send her some pictures as presents. (Happy birthday, Maki! Still the #1 girl, of course.)





	Don't Check Your Phone At Work

It was a decent spring day where the weather was concerned. The temperature had crept up to fourteen degrees Celsius, which brought Nozomi, Kotori, and Hanayo outside to enjoy the nice day. A gentle breeze blew across their skin as they sat on the balcony of Maki's house. They had free reign of the place while Maki was on call at the hospital, so they chose to just relax and spend some time together. While Nozomi and Kotori laid next to each other on a towel, pillows brought from inside to rest their heads on, Hanayo was sitting cross-legged with her attention focused on the gaming handheld in her hand.

"You've been playing that game for seven years, haven't you, Hanayo?" Nozomi leaned up on her elbows to look over at Hanayo, knowing without a doubt that she was playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Ever since she'd gotten the game back in 2013, Hanayo had been obsessed with it. Nozomi was pretty sure that she'd played it every day without fail, nearly crying when confronted with the thought of abandoning her animal residents. It was cute in a slightly worrisome kind of way.

"Mm. I'm making a flower monument to Rosie right now. She's been in my town for all seven years now, and I want her to know that I appreciate her." To most, they may have laughed at what seemed to be a joke. Nozomi knew better, though. Hanayo was dead serious about making her villagers happy, even if they were just bits of code that didn't understand the lengths she went from them. "I wish I could find more people still playing. Doesn't anyone else feel guilty about abandoning their town?"

"They're probably too busy playing Amiibo Festival 2," Kotori quipped, which got her a look from Hanayo. "I'm joking, I'm joking. But honestly, I think we should talk about Maki's birthday again. It sucks that we can't celebrate it on that day. Why can't she have the day off?" When they learned that Maki was going to have be at the hospital on her birthday, none of them were very happy to hear that. They were still going to celebrate it a day early, but that didn't change the fact that their favorite redhead would be bogged down by the stresses of work on her special day. Working on one's birthday should be a criminal offence, as far as Nozomi was concerned.

"She said it was okay to just celebrate it the day before," Hanayo chimed in, but she sounded uncertain. Knowing someone for nine years gave one more intimate knowledge of that person than the average joe. No matter how many times Maki said it wasn't a big deal, and that she didn't care about working on her birthday, it was a tough sell to her three girlfriends. They knew how much stress Maki was under at all times in order to become a successful doctor, and they felt helpless to not be able to even give her a few moments of relief on her birthday.

"Hm..." Nozomi laid back down, giving their problem some more thought. She was sure there was a solution to the issue at hand, and they just hadn't thought of it. That was a surprise to her, since she usually came up with great things to do for any situation. As long as you didn't count immediate hesitance and resistance from Maki and Hanayo, she was a gold medalist when it came to ideas. Coming up with ideas, hmm... Now _there_ was an idea for an Olympic event. See? Gold medalist. "Okay, I've got an idea!"

"Is it the the 'strap-ons made out of meat' idea?"

"No, it is _not_ strap-ons made out of meat! You know my ideas after midnight aren't to be trusted. It's about Maki's birthday. I know what we can do to at least make her day better while she's at work."

"And what's that?" Kotori sat up to look at Nozomi, and Hanayo even closed her New 3DS to pay attention. Nozomi sat up as well and clasped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"We'll send her naked pictures while she's at work!" The idea was met with a stunned silence. "It's simple, but we hadn't even considered it until now. You know how much Maki loves staring at us and feigning innocence when we catch her in the act. We've got the goods..." She grabbed her own chest for emphasis, as if neither Kotori nor Hanayo knew what she was talking about. "No, the _greats_. We have the greats that drive her wild. There's nothing better at removing stress than some good ol' fashioned nudes. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Hm... You know, maybe." Kotori nodded and smiled. "It'd turn her on, and she'd have something better than medicinal stress on her mind. That's a good idea, Nozomi!" Nozomi beamed at the praise, then both of them turned to Hanayo. She had a familiar blush on her face, wringing her hands together as she thought over the idea that Nozomi had proposed.

"Wouldn't it, uh, distract her though? From her job, I mean." That was a legitimate concern, though the real concern was taking off her clothes and having pictures taken of herself. There were even sub-concerns under the general category of concern. While she didn't feel terrible about her body like she had in high school, she still wasn't really in love with it. It just wasn't the kind of body that made for good, sexual photography. She was no Jessica Nigri, after all. And what if those illicit photos were stolen from the cloud and shared around by weird people? Rin had told her about something like that - she called it 'The Fappening' - and she'd never looked at digital photographs the same again.

"That's the point, Hanayo." Nozomi stood up and stepped over Kotori to sit back down next to Hanayo, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "She'll be distracted from the stress of work... and probably just work in general too. But she needs a break, don't you think? She works hard, and if we can give her at least a little reprieve, I'd want to do that for her." Biting her lip, Hanayo couldn't argue much with Nozomi's logic. The idea itself, yes, but not the intent behind it. They all loved Maki very much, and wanted to make her a happy, healthy tomato. "If it makes you feel better, you can wear Maki's old workout hat and one of the face masks I 'borrowed' from Nicocchi a couple years ago."

"Well... I guess it'll be okay... Alright, I'm in." Hanayo gave the other two a nervous smile, then went right back to playing Animal Crossing. "Maybe I should start playing Sims again. I could play both at the same time."

"Don't wear yourself out, dear. You still have work, you know?" Kotori smiled softly, taking a mental note to make sure Hanayo didn't stay up all night trying to take care of multiple life sims again. Her sleep schedule had been thrown so out of wack when she tried to juggle Animal Crossing, The Sims, and Harvest Moon several years ago. She then turned to Nozomi, wanting to get more information about what they would be doing specifically for Maki's birthday. "So we're going to need outfits, aren't we? We might need to shop for some new lingerie."

"I was thinking the same thing. We all do have rather fetching undergarments, if I do say so myself, but it couldn't hurt to get a couple more choice pieces. I'm sure there'll be a time where Maki will be at the hospital and we can all go together to find something. We don't want to do anything too extreme, though. It will look better if it seems natural rather than staged." For something that Nozomi had just come up with, she sure had a lot of ideas about how it would go. It was impressive.

"This is going to be fun! I don't need an excuse to go shopping, of course." Kotori giggled and watched as Nozomi came back over to lay down next to her. The two of them then spent the next half hour discussing in more detail about what they were going to do that weekend. Hanayo didn't say much, but she could hear everything they were saying, and it left what she felt was a permanent blush on her face. It was going to be a wild day, that was for sure.

* * *

Maki was used to working early in the morning. That didn't mean she liked it, of course: she just tolerated it. Whenever she had to, she made sure to find time to plant herself in front of the coffee maker and drink several cups to hopefully wake up. It certainly wasn't healthy for her, as Hanayo had once shyly pointed out, but there wasn't much else she could do besides fall asleep standing up. She had tried energy drinks before, and while it did help wake her up, it also kicked her anxiety into overdrive and made her even more difficult to deal with. With little recourse, she was just going to drink coffee until her heart seized up, and everyone else was going to just live with it.

While she was drinking her second cup of coffee, she thought about yesterday's early birthday celebration with her girlfriends. It had been sweet and a lot of fun, helping to lessen the blow of having to work on her actual birthday. She did find it irksome, just a touch, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. They didn't need to worry about her anymore than they surely already did. She was an functional, well-adjusted adult and could deal with it. Besides, she'd been prepared to deal with the disappointments of life since childhood.

She was surprised to feel her phone vibrating. It was too early for anybody she knew to be texting her, and if it had been someone at the hospital, they would've contacted her via her pager. Curious now, she pulled out her phone and looked at it, surprised to see that it was from Nozomi. She was always dead asleep when Maki left the house, and tended to rival Kotori when it came to sleeping the morning away. What was she doing up this early?

 _'Mornin darlin'. Wanted to be the first to say happy birthday! Don't let work get ya down!'_ Above the birthday wishes was a picture, which Maki innocently scrolled upwards to see in its entirety while taking another sip of coffee. The coffee was then spit right out of her mouth when she saw what the picture was. It was Nozomi standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a sleepy smile on her face. She had put on one of Maki's doctor's coats, and that seemed to be all she was wearing. The coat was covering everything, but barely. Her goods were so tantalizingly close to being on full display for Maki... and anyone who might be walking into the break room.

Maki just about slammed the phone against her chest, eyes wide and cheeks aflame. That woke her up more than the coffee had. She glanced around the room fearfully, but she was still the only one there. Then she looked up at the security camera, hoping that it hadn't gotten any footage of that. Sighing, she put down her coffee cup and pulled her phone away from her chest: just enough so that she could type out a reply.

 _'Nozomi! I'm at work! Did you wake up just to do that? What if someone had been next to me?!'_ That was such a Nozomi thing to do, though. She quickly darkened her phone and pocketed it again, feeling a little bit hot and bothered as she gulped down the rest of her coffee. Before she could get back to work, she got a follow-up text.

 _'Hope they're jealous ;)'_ It was going to be one of those days, wasn't it? She was going to shoot off another tersely-worded response, but her pager started to vibrate, and she had to put the response on hold. Walking out of the break room, she took a deep breath and tried to focus on her job instead of Nozomi's barely-concealed breasts. Damn spiritual power was going to get the best of her unless she concentrated. The temptation to look was just so... tempting.

She burst into a power walk as she tried to just about run away from her own desires. Though it was a tough elevator ride, thankfully having to get to work put the photo out of her mind. For the most part, anyway. It occasionally cropped up in her thoughts, but she was still able to concentrate on what she was doing. She didn't even get a text for the rest of the morning, which was relieving in a way. Knowing Nozomi, she expected her to keep bugging her in the sexiest way possible.

By the time her phone buzzed again, she was on her lunch break. Nozomi's text had been replaced in her mind with the deliciousness of a cold, unfeeling sandwich, replete with tomatoes. With her sandwich partway in her mouth, she pulled out her phone and once again, she innocently, stupidly looked at it without thinking. Thankfully she wasn't drinking something this time, but she _did_ have a sandwich in her mouth... which she promptly choked on when she saw yet another lewd photo.

It was Kotori this time, and she seemed to be using the selfie stick she'd bought years ago, saying it was a good investment. With what Maki was seeing, she couldn't deny that Kotori was probably right. She was laying down on the kitchen table, completely nude except for a tiny pair of pastel pink panties. To cover up her nipples, she had decided to go the tortuously teasing route of placing two slices of tomatoes over them. Worse, she had such a simple smile, yet it screamed seduction. The text underneath just said _'Ready for lunch!'_ It was an exclamation, yet it almost felt like a question.

She was definitely not alone in the break room. Two other doctors were in there having lunch as well, though they were sitting together on the other side of her. They wouldn't be able to see what was on the screen, and that realization made her slow in blacking out her phone. She stared at the photo of Kotori, pursing her lips as she felt her body heating up. Her finger pressed on the photo, making it fill the entire screen. It made the heat that was flooding her body worse, but her eyes just couldn't stop taking in all of Kotori's beautiful self. Going back to see Nozomi in her curvaceous glory didn't help matters.

When she looked up from her phone, one of the doctors was looking at her funny. She blushed and darkened her phone immediately, shoving it back in her pocket and returning to her sandwich. Her attention to her food was way too forced to seem realistic, but when she dared to look up again, she saw that he wasn't looking at her anymore. He had gone back to talking to their coworker, which was a relief. Hopefully he was just judging her internally without spreading questions around the hospital. She really didn't need any more talks from her papa about her behavior.

She wolfed down her sandwich and scurried out into the hall, which was thankfully empty. Leaning against the wall, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. This was getting out of hand. Now two of her three girlfriends had sent her risque pictures while she was at work. It really didn't occur to her at the time that it was some sort of birthday present. All she knew was that her panties were wet and the temptation to get off in the restroom was getting greater.

She had to resist, though. It was way beyond inappropriate to pleasure herself at work. She probably wouldn't get fired if she was caught since the hospital had her name on it, but in a way that made it worse. There were certain expectations placed on her as the daughter of the hospital owners, and being caught doing something like that would bring a bad reputation. She could resist. She was only on call for the next... eight hours. This was going to be torture.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Maki had a hard time concentrating on what she was doing. She was supposed to help move supplies to the third floor, but ended up placing them in the wrong room... on the wrong floor. Her mind was so preoccupied with her girlfriends' stupid big breasts that information would enter her mind, get jumbled up, and come out wrong. Shamefully, she even took a moment in that fourth floor room to look at the pictures again. It was so tempting to just lock the door and get herself off then and there, but again she resisted.

When she felt her phone vibrating, she had a feeling she knew who it was. It was either going to be Nozomi or Kotori with more indecent photographs. She wasn't sure her heart could take another one, so she didn't pull out her phone at first. Thankfully she was busy with helping another doctor perform surgery, so it wouldn't have even been proper to look at her phone anyway.

She didn't have as much of an excuse once the surgery was finished. While she washed up in the bathroom, the temptation became greater. She wasn't able to make herself forget about the unseen text. Her eyes looked down at her pocket as she dried her hands, knowing that she was about to do something she shouldn't. As she figured, she pulled out her phone and took a look.

When she saw that it was from Hanayo, she was hopeful for a moment that it would be something normal and innocent. Of course, that hope was dashed immediately when she was gifted with yet another photograph. This one, however, wasn't taken by the owner of the phone. Since she could see both Kotori and Hanayo together on the couch, it had to be Nozomi taking the picture.

Hanayo was laying down on the couch, with Maki's old workout hat on her head. Kotori was lying atop her, in the middle of capturing Hanayo's lips with her own. Hanayo's hands were on Kotori's back, while Kotori's were on Hanayo's hips. The scene was hot enough, but there was the added bonus of both of them being naked. She couldn't see any of the good stuff full on, but the hints were there, and they weren't subtle. Her eyes were mostly drawn to their breasts pressed together, though she also trailed down their bared sides, over the curves of their plush bottoms. It'd already been somewhat awkward walking around with wet panties. Now it was quickly getting unbearable.

Her resistance crumbled then, wishing that she was home and able to see those bodies up close and personal. She was embarrassed at the way she easily fell to the charms of her devious girlfriends, but she was already rushing into a bathroom stall and locking it up. Grumbling, she made sure to shoot Nozomi a quick text - _'You're incorrigible. You know that, right?'_ \- before pocketing her phone and removing her coat. Even though all three of them had sent her photos, she had a feeling that Nozomi was the ringleader.

She hung her coat on the little hook on the bathroom door, then pulled down her knee-length skirt. Her panties came down as well, then she reached for her coat to retrieve her phone. There wasn't much point in doing what she was about to do without a little 'inspiration'. She sat down on the toilet and brought up the photo of Kotori and Hanayo again. With one hand holding her phone, her other hand was free to dive between her legs and get to work.

It wasn't long before she got another text, the vibration scaring her and nearly causing her to drop her phone. She regretfully stopped looking at the photo, finding that Nozomi had responded to her previous text. _'I know, but you love me <3'_ Well, obviously, but she could still be annoyed at the people she loved. She didn't bother to respond to that, instead deciding to look at Nozomi's picture from the early morning. If only she could just reach into the phone and brush that coat aside...

Her phone buzzed again, making her frown. What did Nozomi want now? She already had her in the bathroom fingering herself like a wanton slut. Again she had to leave the picture she was using to get herself off, but this time there was another photo waiting for her. Kotori was using her selfie stick again, sitting on the middle cushion of the couch with an easygoing smile on her face. Nozomi was on her left, knowingly grinning, and Hanayo was on her right. If she was smiling too, Maki couldn't tell, since she was wearing a surgical mask for some reason. She also still had Maki's hat on, though those two things were admittedly not the things she focused on the most.

They all were sitting there in what appeared to be new lingerie. At least, she'd never seen any of them wearing it before. Kotori had on a simple yet alluring baby blue babydoll, the end of it resting partway between her thighs and knees. She had also put on a choker, which was obviously there just to get Maki's heart racing. It was working. Hanayo was wearing matching orange lace bra and panties, and she was sitting on her knees while hugging Kotori. The way she was sitting made her backside face the camera more prominently, and Maki had never expected her to wear a pair of panties that showed so much cheek. It was more like half a pair of panties than anything else.

Finally, there was Nozomi. She was wearing what was almost an open vest, made of lace and colored purple. It was tied together below her breasts, covering them yet basically showing them off completely. The lingerie fluttered out on her hips, exposing her belly and the tiny purple panties she was wearing as a compliment. To finish off the outfit, she was wearing matching purple thigh high socks, the material tight around her legs and sitting just below her thick thighs. Underneath the photo was a text: _'Took this a bit earlier. Figured I'd send it when you were playing with yourself. With what you texted me, I'm sure you are right now. It's getting me pretty hot just thinking about you touching yourself at work. You're a bad girl, baby ;) Hope nobody catches you enjoying your birthday presents!'_

So that's what it was. The photos had made her so distracted, she'd forgotten that it was her birthday. Now the pieces were all falling into place. She appreciated the gesture, but Nozomi was definitely getting a talking to when she got home. For now, though, it would be a shame to let those photos go to waste. Making the picture of them in their lingerie fill up the screen, she stared at it intently as she fingered herself furiously. She wasn't going to bother edging herself: she wanted quick and dirty pleasure.

Biting back moans, she forced herself to stay as silent as possible. She hadn't heard anyone enter the bathroom yet, but she wasn't going to take any more unnecessary risks. Still, she wasn't able to entirely catch herself when she started to rub against her clit. A low, needy moan seemed to fill the entire stall as she stared transfixed at the photo. In particular, she zoomed in so that she could get as close as she could to their chests. Gods, how bad she wanted to flip up their lingerie and start sucking on their nipples. She also moved over to stare at Hanayo's ass, wishing in equal measures that she could put her hands on it. She'd give it a good groping while moving between sucking Nozomi and Kotori's nipples.

There was no more shame in her mind: just desire. She imagined what she'd do to each of them when she got home, and what they might do to her as well. It got to the point where her imagination was driving her lust, and she closed her eyes to let herself be controlled by those thoughts. Leaning back against the toilet, she couldn't contain her moans anymore as she came, her legs twitching as she soiled her fingers with her quim. Her arms fell to her sides once she finished, panting heavily. Gods, she had needed that.

She didn't have time to calm herself, though. Her pager started to buzz on the floor, and she groaned as she reached down to see what it was. Of course she was needed right then. Well, at least it hadn't gone off while she was busy getting off. She shook her head to get herself out of her post-masturbatory daze, putting down her phone so that she could clean off her fingers with toilet paper. Then she got up and pulled back on her panties and skirt, making sure to flush away the 'evidence' before she left. She put on her coat, pocketed her phone, then listened intently for any signs of other people in the restroom.

When she was satisfied that the coast was clear, she stepped out of the stall and went to properly wash her hands. She wasn't feeling distracted or tired anymore. Exhausted, maybe a little, but not tired. It was quite the pick me up, even if she wasn't planning on ever doing that at work again. She did her best to calm the red that had reached her face, then exited the restroom and headed for where she was needed. Hopefully she'd be able to properly concentrate for the rest of the day now that she had taken care of certain issues.

* * *

The end of her work day couldn't come soon enough. She'd been able to keep herself relatively calm while at the hospital, but on the drive home her mind was full of arousing thoughts. Her grip on the steering wheel was tight as she imagined Hanayo in between her legs, with Kotori giving attention to her breasts and Nozomi sitting on her face. She was really going to have to wash her panties sooner rather than later.

She parked her car in the garage and hurried into the house, unsure of what would be waiting for her. There was a prevailing feeling that her girlfriends would still be hanging around in their lingerie, but she wouldn't have been surprised to find them at the dining table with dinner ready. She was pretty hungry, so maybe the latter option wouldn't be that bad.

Nobody was in the kitchen, and they weren't in the living room either. More than likely, then, they were in the bedroom. She walked upstairs, wondering if they could hear her approach. Were they preparing for her arrival, or were things just business as usual? She didn't know, but the mystery excited her a little. Reaching the door to her bedroom, she took a deep breath and opened it.

The scene she walked into made her feel like she'd walked into a fantasy version of a king's bedroom. Her original feeling had been correct, but it was much more arousing to see the truth in front of her. Nozomi, Kotori, and Hanayo were all laying on the bed, their hands all over each other. Hanayo was on her back and whimpering while Kotori suckled on her chest, one hand on her uncovered breast and the other between Nozomi's legs. Nozomi was holding one of Hanayo's hands while moving her other one between Kotori's legs. They all seemed to be very engrossed in each other, but as soon as Maki stepped into the room, all the attention was suddenly on her.

"Makiii!" Nozomi purred and removed herself from the proceedings, allowing Kotori and Hanayo to put their hands on each other. She got off the bed and sauntered over to Maki, making sure her wide hips were swaying with each step. "Welcome home! How was work?" Before allowing Maki to answer, she kissed her hard on the lips, holding it until they both were nearly out of breath. When she pulled away, she delighted in the dazed look on Maki's face.

"It was... fine. It was fine. Except for _someone_ trying to get me in trouble." She poked Nozomi's chest, which just made her giggle. It didn't seem like her frustrations were being conveyed well. Maybe because they both knew damn well what Maki had done earlier.

"Not too much trouble, I hope." Smiling knowingly, Nozomi took Maki's hand and led her to the bed. It was a short distance, but Nozomi still decided to turn around and allow Maki to see her backside while she was being escorted. She was still wearing the lingerie from earlier, but Maki hadn't been able to see what her panties looked like from behind in the photograph. Now that she could, she couldn't keep her eyes off Nozomi's ass. It wasn't like regular panties - especially ones designed with lingerie in mind - were able to cover all of her large, thick ass, but a thong was just there to show it off. She had to bite her lip to keep from drooling at the sight.

When they reached the bed, Nozomi turned around and they shared another long kiss, though this one was slower and filled with equal amounts of love and lust. Maki wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist, unable to resist grabbing two handfuls of that soft ass. Nozomi giggled against her lips, warming her entire body considerably. If someone said that she was in Heaven right now, she'd believe them.

They finally broke apart from the kiss, and Kotori crawled over to assist Nozomi in removing Maki's clothes. Nozomi worked on unbuttoning her shirt, while Kotori made quick work of her skirt and panties. She dropped her arms to help shrug her shirt off her body, then stepped out of her skirt and was pulled onto the bed. It felt like a dream, being turned onto her back and exposing every inch of herself to her horny girlfriends. She remembered how embarrassed she'd been to get naked in front of her girlfriends, but that embarrassment had dulled over time with each moment of love they gave to her.

She moved into the middle of the bed, where she got a better look at Kotori and Hanayo. Kotori was still wearing her own lingerie, though when she moved her legs, it became very obvious that there wasn't anything underneath. As for Hanayo, she was completely naked and blushing about it. She smiled shyly when she saw Maki looking at her, crawling over to give her a kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Maki!"

"Mm, happy birthday!" Kotori was next to give her birthday greetings, taking a longer kiss from Maki. Nozomi watched the three of them, silently removing her thong while the other two kept Maki busy. It was such an incredible moment that Maki could barely get any words out. She wasn't really given a chance to do so regardless, as the three women always seemed to be in motion to get her hot and bothered.

Just like her fantasy in the car, Hanayo moved towards her legs while Kotori rested her head on her chest. Seeing Hanayo waiting for an invitation, Maki spread her legs, allowing her to get in between them and lay down on her stomach. Her pussy was already wet again, glistening in plain view for Hanayo. It wasn't getting any drier with Kotori now gently sucking on her left nipple. She suckled like a fawn, but Maki knew Kotori could - and likely would - be more energetic than that.

She knew what was coming next, so she wasn't surprised when she felt the bed move as weight was shifted on top of it. Nozomi had moved over towards Maki, lifting herself up so that she could sit down on Maki's face. She rested her knees on the sides of Maki's head, smiling when she felt Maki's hands reaching back to regain their placement on her ass.

"I've been waiting for this all day, baby. It's not the same when I don't have my favorite chair to sit on." She could hear muffled grumbling from between her legs, but it was soon followed by Maki's tongue swiping across her wet folds. Moaning out loud, she placed a hand on Kotori's back and rolled her hips above Maki's face. From her vantage point, she had a view of everything that was going on: just how she liked it. She could see Hanayo sticking her tongue out, her licking of Maki's pussy tentative at first. That would change when she got the hints that Maki was enjoying it.

Maki's legs twitched from the combination of Hanayo's tentative licks and Kotori's gentle suckling, which had grown a bit rougher as she switched to her right nipple. Her moans were muffled but audible from beneath Nozomi, and she gently pushed her feet against Hanayo's sides. She couldn't say anything out loud, but she really wanted her to go to town on her. Her pussy was desperate for a good tongue to get her to an orgasm or three.

It seemed to work, as Hanayo pushed her tongue between Maki's folds and started to move it around inside of her. She sighed pleasurably, then got right back to work on Nozomi's pussy. Kotori pinched the nipple she wasn't sucking on, making Maki gasp and dig her nails into the flesh of Nozomi's ass. It was tempting to just give into the pleasure Kotori and Hanayo were giving her, but she wasn't going to let up on Nozomi because of that.

She began to push her tongue against Nozomi's clit, but then Hanayo's tongue brushed against her own clit, and she pushed down harder on accident. Nozomi yelped above her, her breathing starting to get heavier. Maki wondered what else she was doing up there. Was she groping herself while Maki pleasured her from below? She wished that she could be the one to touch those large tits. Her grip tightened on Nozomi's ass, which wasn't a bad substitute, of course.

All three of them had really skilled tongues, which they'd proven to Maki on multiple occasions over the years. Nozomi's may have been currently used to say rather dirty things, but Kotori and Hanayo were both putting theirs to good use. Maki's body twitched and bucked as her girlfriends assaulted her sensitive nipples and pussy. Every time Hanayo brushed against Maki's clit, she pushed her body up, causing them to increase their efforts.

She did her best to make Nozomi cum before she did, but the pleasure she was getting was just too much. It was a well-coordinated assault on all fronts, and it would've brought her to her knees if she'd been standing up. Bucking and letting out plenty of muffled moans, with pleasure coursing through her veins and the intoxicating scent of Nozomi's sex in her nostrils, she wrapped her legs around Hanayo's head and came. Her juices splashed onto Hanayo's tongue as she writhed and dug her nails painfully into Nozomi's ass. She only partially recognized what she was doing, her body too awash in pleasure to care.

Her body eventually relaxed once her orgasm had finished, leaving her tongue lax in its duties as she bathed in the afterglow. Nozomi wasn't having that, though. She started to rub her pussy against Maki's face, which slowly got her back into action. Her tonguing was languid at first, but it picked up in intensity once Kotori and Hanayo began touching her again. They weren't going to let her rest for long that night.

She could feel the bed lifting up and then being pushed back down as Kotori and Hanayo switched places. Even if she hadn't been able to feel the bed move, she would've recognized their different tongue strokes. Hanayo was always more careful, while Kotori wasn't afraid to spice things up. That was evident as she immediately went after Maki's clit, lashing at it with her tongue. It helped bring Maki's energy back to life, and she started to copy Kotori's movements on Nozomi. With the way she was moaning on top of her, it seemed to be going pretty well.

Soon enough, Nozomi's body stiffened above her, and she let out a rich, lovely moan as she came all over Maki's face. Maki helped her ride out that wave, moving her tongue slowly but deliberately to accentuate the pleasure. When her orgasm subsided, she carefully moved herself off of Maki, plopping down onto the bed. She wasn't ready to rest on her laurels, though. There was still a birthday girl to continue attending to.

With Nozomi now next to her, Maki was finally able to see what was going on. She slowly lifted her head, trying to regain feeling in her nearly-numbed tongue. Nozomi had situated herself on her right, right next to her head. When Maki turned to look at her, she smiled and leaned down, her large breasts hanging tantalizingly above her lips. There was no way she could resist the invitation, so she wrapped her lips around Nozomi's left nipple without hesitation.

That was as good for her as it was for Nozomi. She had a hard time resisting the allure of a nice pair of breasts, and they didn't come much better than Nozomi's. Even if Nozomi was the one moaning with pleasure, she was also getting pleasure out of being able to latch onto such beauties and suck on them until they both were satisfied. She also had her hands free, so she decided to switch her lips to Nozomi's right nipple in order to paw hornily at her left breast. With her right hand, she reached down and moved it across Hanayo's body until she was able to grab onto her own impressive chest.

Hanayo squeaked with surprise, looking up at Maki. Maki glanced at her, unable to convey much with her face practically buried in Nozomi's chest. The best she could do was to give Hanayo's breast a firm groping, capped off with a gentle pinching of her nipples. That got another squeak out of her, but it was laced inside a moan, and Hanayo went right back to busying herself with Maki's chest. The three of them were enjoying each others' breasts while Kotori ate Maki out like a starved bird.

Maki kept giving Nozomi's chest oral attention even as she spasmed through a second orgasm, but after that she had to finally let go and let her head lay back on the bed. She was right back to exhaustion, but that didn't mean she was done. It was Nozomi's turn to get a taste of that delicious tomato juice - one hundred percent fruit - so she switched positions with Kotori and got her chance to be between Maki's legs. Kotori got on Maki's side and both she and Hanayo took a nipple into their mouths.

Once again she was assaulted by the sheer pleasure. Her newly-freed hand wildly reached for Kotori's chest, groping her girlfriends at the same time. They sighed and moaned against her breasts, which only made it feel better. Not to mention the fact that Nozomi was feasting between her legs. She was confident and bold, always knowing exactly what would drive Maki wild and what to hold back on to make her beg. It was often infuriating, but the pleasure it brought her always overrode it.

Nozomi shoved her face right against Maki's crotch, getting her tongue as deep as she could inside of her. She administered pleasure all over, pulling back to go after her clit, then going back in deep. Her hands kneaded and smacked Maki's ass, which caused her to raise up her hips to give Nozomi more room. It was as much for her benefit as it was for Maki, though. She just really liked to spank Maki's cute butt.

While Nozomi ate Maki out, Kotori decided she wanted to try something else. She lifted herself up from Maki's chest and tapped Hanayo's shoulder, making her follow suit. Maki was confused about what they were doing, but she was quickly informed. Kotori leaned in and kissed Hanayo, who was more than happy to reciprocate. Watching the two of them making out right above her, Maki squeezed her thighs around Nozomi's head. Gods, she was going to cum again.

Kotori's tongue dipped out and swiped at Hanayo's lips before slipping between them, the two of them leaving their lips parted so Maki could see the tongue wrestling. She was salivating at the sight, bucking her hips up against Nozomi's head. It was disappointing when they pulled apart after two minutes of overly-sensual making out, but that disappointment quickly vanished when they turned their attention to her once again.

Now it was her turn to be involved in the make out session. Kotori went first, diving down to lock lips with Maki. Maki closed her eyes and sighed against Kotori's lips, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her with all the strength she could muster. They kissed until she was nearly out of breath, and then Hanayo set upon her. She was gentler, which helped Maki get her breath back before giving Hanayo the same passion she'd given Kotori.

After several minutes of switching off between the two, the sound of her heart beating was hammering in her ears. Several strands of saliva from their repeated kisses stuck to her chin, and the entire room felt like someone had cranked up the heat considerably. Pressure was building up in her core, and both Kotori and Hanayo were looking at her expectantly. They knew she was close, and Nozomi did too. At least, Maki figured she did with how she intensified her attention on her clit.

She saw stars as she came for the third time that night. There wasn't enough energy left in her to thrash her legs about, but all Nozomi needed to know she had done well was the taste of cum splashing onto her tongue and lips. She lapped it up eagerly, savoring the taste of her girlfriend as she twitched weakly in front of her. After that orgasm, Maki really didn't have any energy left. Her muscles relaxed completely, and she shut her eyes as she laid completely and utterly satisfied on the bed.

Nozomi moved out from between her legs and moved to the front of the bed, resting her back against the headboard. Then she and Kotori helped Maki get into a sitting position and put her on Nozomi's lap. Immediately Maki slumped back against her body, her eyes still shut. She was too tired to do anything at all. As it turned out, she was only moved to that position so that all of them could cuddle up with her properly. Kotori and Hanayo came up and snuggled close on her sides, while Nozomi wrapped her arms around them and gave them all one big hug.

"Happy birthday, Maki." Nozomi smiled and kissed the top of Maki's head. Kotori and Hanayo echoed her words, each planting a kiss on Maki's cheeks. She blushed slightly, smiling through her exhaustion.

"You three are a handful." Maki sighed contently, never one to complain about laying her head on Nozomi's breasts. "But thank you. This was quite the birthday, but... maybe warn me next time before you send me those kind of pictures at work."

"No promises." Nozomi grinned and closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion starting to creep into her bones. The same was evident with Kotori and Hanayo, with Kotori stifling a yawn and Hanayo resting her head next to Maki. After a nice birthday orgy, they all didn't mind calling it a night. They would have tomorrow to do more things together, since none of them had work. For now, they needed to regain their energy.

It wasn't even that big of a deal anymore that she'd had to work on her birthday. Her girlfriends had made sure to use the time they had to give her quite the present. She wasn't going to complain. Smiling, she tilted her head against Nozomi's shoulder, wrapped her arms around Kotori and Hanayo, and fell asleep surrounded by all the love and warmth she could ever need.

And, you know, tits. Those too.


End file.
